The present invention relates generally to a control system for a fluid activated clutch and more particularly to a master clutch in a power shift type transmission. An example of such a power shift type transmission is shown and described in co-pending U.S. patent application Vater et al., Ser. No. 379,549, filed May 18, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,356.
Vehicle transmissions, specially power shift transmissions, usually have one main fluid activated clutch which is operated manually by the operator. The present invention provides a control system which improves the operating characteristics of the master clutch.